The Walking Dead: Eyes That Seek Help
by DeidaraBOMBGOBOOM
Summary: Hope and her younger sister were just regualr people...Thats until all hell broke loose, The world became infected with unliving people who would eat the living. They meet up with Rick and search for his family. CarlOc
1. Chapter 1

**The Walking Dead: Eyes That seek Help**

**Hello everyone! Ok I lied, I want to try The Walking Dead fanfic...I have grown attached to it!  
So I am going to be using myself as an Oc character along with my younger sister...I really don't think my oc will get anyone, But she'll have a close relationship with Daryl. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Ayee I don't own The walking Dead ^_^ But maybe i'll have my own show ONE day!**

* * *

Feeling not safe in a world full of people dying by other people, Is not a world that I had imagined growing up in.

I wanted to be able to graduate High school, See my future husband, Have kids, and other stuff. But honestly none of that will ever happen now. I wished I could change it, But now...I just need to keep me and my younger sister alive.

* * *

Dark skies filled up all the surroundings, Two shadows wondered about the streets of a old looking town.

A groaning sound became noticed by the two, "Ssh..." One whispered and took out a large Katana.

A sickening sound sounded about, Blood leaked off the sword. Laid beneathe the two shadows, Was a man with disgust written all over him, Eyes wore a yellow faded color and his skin was pale green.

"Come on Li, I am sure Morgan is worried about us." One shadow spoke with a female tone.

The other one didn't speak only nodded her head, She let out a sigh and grabbed the younger shadows hand and ran off.

A white two story house popped up in their vision and they knocked on the door three times.

Walking was heard inside and soon a dark skinned man opened the door and let the two females in.

With the light shinning, You could make out what the two shadows looked like.

The older one, Auburn red shade hair with hazel colored eyes, She wore her weapon on her back. The youngest one Li, sandy blonde with the same colored hazel eyes, but abit lighter.

"Oh there is more of you?" A man spoke behind the two, With speed the older one pushed Li behind her.

Morgan laughed, "Hope, He means no harm trust me. This is Rick Grimmes. He had woken up in the hospital in this town, He was in a coma after being shot. He is going to look for his Wife and Kid." Morgan explained.

"Doesn't mean we can trust him!" Hope stated, Easing her guard down.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to get out of here and find my **family**." Rick said smiling at the two girls.

Li noticed Duane and decided to leave her sister and to go play with him.

Hope sighed. "I am sorry. It's I have been through enough already. I am Hope Williams and thats my younger sister Alisha, But I call her Li. We come from up the road and Morgan took us in after everything." Hope said.

Rick nodded, "I was just telling Rick here about the city Alanta and how it's suppse to be safe and all." Morgan said.

Hope scoffed, "Yeah right, I bet you it's over runned by those things." Hope said.

"How can you be for sure? I mean you haven't been there to know." Rick said.

Hope giggled softly, "No I haven't, You are right on that much. But if you do go there. I guarntee it is." Hope said getting in his face.

"Hope don't be so hostile! Rick I am on Hope's side though. But then again, She could be wrong about this." Morgan said.

"Then come with me. We can travel together. It'll be safer if you guys come along too." Rick tried convincing.

Morgan frowned, "I am not leaving, I belong here with my son and wife." He said dropping his head down.

Hope hugged him and smiled, "Rick I will go. Only if Morgan will go as well." Hope said.

Morgan looked down at her, "Me and Duane will go. But we will meet you guys there." Morgan said.

Hope's smile faltered, "Why not with us?" Hope asked.

"I have something I need to do." Morgan spoke softly.

"Hope we had raided the gun shop early, While you two were gone. You can have this rifle and your sister-

"No Rick, My sister will not be holding one of those death weapons. I will protect her. For now let's get sleep. I am sure we will need it." Hope interupted and walked away from the guys.

* * *

**I know it may not be the best thing ever...but I a proud of it. I hope you enjoyed my beginning. X) Review pweaseeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am hoping this chapter will be better. Since more action and all! X) This chapter the threesome will meet a certain Asian! Enjoy my lublies!**

**I am sooooo glad that I already have two Reviews! Thanks alot deelove1 and 6747. It means alot!**

* * *

**Poke' Poke' Poke' **Hope blinked her eyes open, and started up at her younger sister Li.

Hope looked to the window and noticed it was partially dawn outside. Hope groaned and then remembered why she was woked up.

"Has Rick left yet?" Hope asked Li, Who nodded her head 'No'.

Hope grabbed her Katana that laid next to her and the new rifle gun. Hope walked into the next room to see Rick, Morgan, and Duane all talking.

"Sorry I attend to like my sleep." Hope said laughing sheepishly.

"No worries. You are ready now, Aren't you?" Rick asked with a smile.

Hope looked down at Li, Who looked back up at her with a smile. "Yeah we are ready!" Hope exclaimed.

"Good. Morgan...Duane. I hope to be seeing you soon." Rick said putting his sheirff hat on.

Li whiped her eyes and hugged Duane, She let go and turned her head away from him.

"Morgan I am glad that we met, You better come back to us...Alive. Both of you." Hope said hugging both of them.

Rick opened the door for the two and they walked out with not another word spoken.

* * *

"Does she not talk?" The three had been traveling for a couple of hours on the main road from town out.

Hope looked over at Rick, "Ever since our parents were killed infront of us. She hasn't said a word to me or anyone." Hope said.

"I can't know what you are going through. But I know they are out there somewhere. I feel it." Rick said.

Hope took her eyes off of Rick, and noticed a old look farm, "Hey over there. We could ride on two of those horses. I am sure no one is home." Hope said running over toward the stable while dragging Li.

Rick followed behind, and noticed a walker coming up behind them. "Hope look out!" Rick shouted.

Hope turned around startled. She pushed Li down and pulled her Katana out and sliced its head off. They both watched as the head fell to the ground.

"Are you two ok? Anybody hurt?" Rick asked.

"We are find. Thanks for warning me. my sister would have...I don't even want to say it." Hope said picking Li off the ground. "Sorry for the push." Hope apologized.

Li just gave Hope a mean stare.

Rick laughed at that. "Come on let's get these horses and get the heck up out of here." Rick spoke and hopped onto the brown colored horse, While Hope and Li hopped onto the black one.

"Let's get this hell on the road." Hope said, They began to treck on with their new compainions.

* * *

The three arrived at the supposingly safe Alanta city, "This place is suppose to be safe? Yeah I believe I was right Rick." Hope said looking at every broken glass, beat up car, and everything else that was messed up.

"I don't understand. Why would someone say it was safe?" Rick asked. A sound approached them.

Hope looked up to see a Helicopter, "Look Rick! We have to follow it!" Hope Shouted and kicked her horse to make it go.

Rick followed in behind her, But when they came across the corner the Helicopter had disappeared and a huge herd of walkers were infront of them. All staring up at them with hunger.

"Oh garsh." Hope whispered. The walkers attacked the horses and Hope hurried and grabbed her sisters arm and pulled them off the horse.

"Over here!" A male Asian shouted and the threesome ran over toward him.

"Come on, Climb this we don't have time." He ordered. Li climbed the ladder first, Hope next, Rick, and then the strange guy went behind them.

They reached the door in one piece, "Thank you so much!" Hope hugged the strange guy.

He blushed alittle, "I am Glenn. You guys are?" Glenn asked.

"I am Rick, These two girls are Hope and Li." Rick introduced.

"Well follow me. I will let you meet the others." Glenn said and walked on with the three in towe.

* * *

**Well here's the 2nd chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Next The three will meet the rest of the gang, Minus a few certain ones! Revieww.**


End file.
